


[PODFIC] Overlap by Regionalpancake

by new fanfiction radio (Spinifex)



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinifex/pseuds/new%20fanfiction%20radio
Summary: Raffi wasn’t Jay... and it might take Seven a while to get used to that.A look at Seven’s growing connection with Raffi contrasted with her past relationship with Bjayzl. Set against the eventual rescue and rehabilitation of Hugh from the Artifact.All the files are ready!Entire thing lasts for 11 hours, 16 minutes. WHAHAA.
Relationships: (Background) Agnes Jurati/Cristóbal Rios, Agnes Jurati & Raffi Musiker, Bjayzl/Seven of Nine, Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five, Hugh | Third of Five & Seven of Nine, Raffi Musiker & Cristóbal Rios, Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 17
Kudos: 11





	[PODFIC] Overlap by Regionalpancake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Overlap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987281) by [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake). 



> I love this story. Hnnnnnnnn! Thanks to Regionalpancake for permission to record it!  
>  _This is the shit_ you guys.
> 
> Audio hosted on google drive. Tracks prepared using Audacity.

Select a chapter title from the table below to access the link to the audio download.

The entire folder is open-access on my drive, so you should be able to scroll through to the next chapter if you have Google Drive open.

**CHAPTER NO.** | **TITLE** | **RUNTIME**  
---|---|---  
1 | [STOP FUSSING](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gK1sjy0UHuh2njsy_tGvY-iaYTXcv1L1/view?usp=sharing) | 10:34  
2 | [GOTCHA](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EymsZE8MR65FSA25hl9BT9rJeRhen2dB/view?usp=sharing) | 18:22  
3 | [HOW'S SHE ANY DIFFERENT?](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1IX3qOWWizSz5PIRA78RkfCWrErKjEP88/view?usp=sharing) | 19:21  
4 | [VISITING HOUR](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LjBfkhZ4Dyd_Pa4iKaTtF2PQHtu84XtP/view?usp=sharing) | 24:55  
5 | [WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_J9Rh_KecjMoAvk9tVWCJofyz9vCQt5M/view?usp=sharing) | 20:01  
6 | [AT THE TABLE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1thEEGsk2O7vwON-EZ25AFKxck1APUzR7/view?usp=sharing) | 36:55  
7 | [YOU'RE FAMILY](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GE_GmyTX0poaZc_MOQvRKQCwhQ4_BKTn/view?usp=sharing) | 37:22  
8 | [EVERYBODY NEEDS SOMEBODY](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12QPUD48ArxJeo9l7z2p15F6OM8k9La9u/view?usp=sharing) | 48:19  
9 | [I CAN'T HELP IT](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1yeos4syYC8aBRnH0Db53-qcQ6x5Hagi1/view?usp=sharing) | 22:55  
10 | [PAST IS PAST](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MRLAMnz3tHcsrenMpKeAeMqs2FR8PgoB/view?usp=sharing) | 45:04  
11 | [CARGO](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Acvq1ABptG2fnjY8pyw3--STr4T3OWWs/view?usp=sharing) | 53:17  
12 | [CHARTS](https://drive.google.com/file/d/147Nvvu6XB3DlIU-c2u8pn_pWAgRfPJiG/view?usp=sharing) | 55:47  
13 | [THE STORM](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xB5g5JuL7OGvrn-qeWjGM951ooj5U4Vo/view?usp=sharing) | 49:20  
14 | [AFTERMATH](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15ZDAs09-FDcBqYwPhnqGrbuAb-6mLEUE/view?usp=sharing) | 80:04  
15 | [A SECOND CHANCE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13gg9CD1_XHZxMjPVHX9CvIQCkxX4CL6h/view?usp=sharing) | 73:28  
16 | [A PROMISE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m2jZpdlmvKGjWEYT7ADt1i93bkcXjQKS/view?usp=sharing) | 74:13


End file.
